Sigs Vault
Sig's Vault Description: Wranglers will cause a chaotic disaster zone when mutating the Spectacled Hate Fish, which results in the discovery of Sig's Vault. The storage room is fully-stocked with stronger chemical compounds that will be used in mutating seven new fish. Sig's Vault is the second location within the Sig's Underwater Lab levels and continues with the same style of gameplay. (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Unlocking Sig's Vault Once you have 550,000 Goodness or Evilness points you will be able to unlock the Spectacled Hate Fish resource mix in Sig's Lair. When you are able to catch the nearly blind fish, the resultant wrestle will see it fight back and break down a wall, revealing the location of the Vault: :"Unlocked Sig's Vault! As I wrangled the nearly blind fish, it fought back and broke down a wall to the new location!" What to Catch Seven new mutated fish can be found in the Vault, and as with fishing in Sig's Lair, you will be able to catch the regular versions of those fish until you have unlocked the mutant varieties. There are a total of 11 fish that can be caught at any one time (again, not including the ultra-rare Red Lust Prize Fish,) but don't expect to catch too many of the possibly extinct Octo Octo Fish, Kingdom Crab Fish or Electropian Lobsta Fish while fishing there! Full descriptions of each Sig's Vault fish can be found in The Fish of Sig's Vault. What to Buy Seven new addons are available to purchase in Sig's Vault - one for each of the new fish, plus the addons that were previously available in Sigs Lair (should you be leveling up the other pole). How to Play Like all trilogies, Sig's Vault is the filler between Sig's Lair and Sig's Wasteland with no new gameplay elements introduced in this level. Mixing is still required in order to unlock the new fish and each new fish unlocked reveals another add-on to purchase. Mixing The mixes in Sig's Vault increase in complexity with 3 vials to choose from now and possibilities to choose between. The details of each resource mixture in terms of cost, time and the complexity of the mix (the number of different resources in the number of vials) are listed below. NOTE: This is only listing those fish new to Sig's Vault. If you repeat the Sig's Underwater Levels with the other pole (Algaenite or Planktonite as appropriate) and visit Sig's Vault early, you will be required to repeat the mixes for the Great Diablo Shark Fish, ShoGun Fish, Reeko Suave Fish and Spectacled Hate Fish. Please see Mixing in Sig's Lair for the mix details for those fish. Traveling As per Sig's Lair, it is only possible to reach Sig's Vault via the Alcatraz Cruiser, Hybrid Cruiser and Toxic Cruiser. However traveling to the Vault directly from Sans Culpra (the quickest place to reach the Lair from) is not the optimal solution. Wranglers are advised to head to the Lair from Sans Culpra first and then locally travel to the Vault from the Lair. As much as 15 minutes could be saved by opting to choose this route. A table of all travel times to/from Sig's from every other location can be found in the Boats page. Like, Sig's Lair, leaving Sig's Vault to reach Farovia can be undertaken in the Mini Cruiser with significantly shorter times observed. Approximate times can be seen below. Note that these are only approximate times - weather conditions and that old factor called 'randomness' will play a part in the actual time experienced. Moving on Once you have 750,000 Goodness or Evilness points you will be able to unlock the Electropian Lobsta Fish resource mix. When you are able to catch this rare fish, catching one will open up the path towards the final level in Sig's Underwater lab; Sigs Wasteland. Category:Islands Category:Sigs Vault Category:Sigs Underwater Lab